Undeniably Awesome
by Flamewind
Summary: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos goes out on her pokemon journey, training to become a great dragon trainer. She's totally oblivious of the clichés that she sets off all around her. /Finished Parody!/
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon; that right goes to Nintendo.

A/N: This idea has been done several times, several different ways; I don't claim any 'originality' with my Mary Sue parody. Everything you see below pokes fun at something of the unoriginal. This chapter is dedicated to all the Mary Sue beginnings…

**NOTE: **This is all in good fun. I am guilty of many of these things. In no way, shape, or form am I attacking any story or form of writing. I merely comment and jest about common patterns in Pokemon fanfiction.

**Chapter 1**

Angelica Mary Sue Dracos was the daughter of the highly famous Pokemon Champion, Lance. Her life, though, was all a lie. She acted as if there was nothing wrong—she was a sweet little girl in public—but she was secretly abused. Yes, abused. Here's a prime example of it:

(Flashback—for those of you who couldn't tell.)

"_Daddy, I want to go on a pokemon journey!" exclaimed Angel. _

_Lance sighed, "We talked about this before, Angel. No pokemon until you're ten."_

_She broke out crying, her blue eyes widening, "You're so mean! Meanie!" Angel stomped out of the room, giving her father a kick in the shin on her way out. Lance flinched, but let her leave._

"_Why did she get this idea in her head—at four?" he asked his wife. She only shrugged, looking helpless._

(End flashback. Also for those of you who can't see that the italics ended.)

Angel grew up into a kind-hearted girl, non-the-less. She learned, over time, how to care for dragon-element pokemon, since her parents were both from the local dragon clan. The Dragon Master, a fossil at that point, gave his rare approval of the abilities that she developed in such a short amount of time. In a year's time, she had bonded with a dratini, a feat that took the normal dragon trainer around ten years to accomplish. So it was only _natural_ that she would start with the dratini as her first pokemon, when she should've gotten a horsea to develop her dragon taming skills on, but they were already perfect.

So she and Whiptail—the dratini trusted her enough to even let her use his true name—were going to leave for Pallet Town on the eve of her tenth birthday, when something amazing happened. It started to rain. "How are we going to get to Pallet Town now?" Angel whined to her dratini as she looked out the window. "I can't get my perfect hair wet…"

Whiptail whimpered. He loved her hair. Actually, everyone did. Her hair was so amazing that it deserved the biggest paragraph of this whole fanfiction dedicated to it. Well, about her hair… it was a stunning color of white-blonde that shined like precious metal under any light. It was five feet long, but never touched the ground, due to the intricate braids and knots it was tied in. She put so much hair gel in it—an average of five jars a day—that it defied gravity and stuck in all directions. It was _so_ beautiful, but it made sleeping a darn pain! That was why Angel wore makeup around her eyes, because she and her wonderful hair were too good for sleep!

Angel had turned to her dresser by then, which looked barren without its cover of stuffed dolls and teen magazines. At the age of nine, she began reading those magazines, and was hooked ever since. She was among the girls that would die if the movies' hottest guy decided it wasn't cool to breathe.

But she was more preoccupied with staring at her reflection in the mirror than anything else. Her porcelain skin, so white after spending absolutely no time outside, would be a real problem when she started hiking through Kanto, since she would burn up into a little crisp the first day. Even at ten, her face was delicate and well accented by the paint—err, makeup—which she put around her eyes and cheeks. She would be gorgeous when she grew up, but that wouldn't be too long, since she was already acting like an older teenager.

What really caught her attention, though, were her eyes. Since her beautiful orbs were very important to the making of this fanfiction, they deserved an equally long paragraph of description as her hair. Her eyes were a deep shade of sapphire, almost black. But black eyes don't sound as romantic as sapphire eyes, so they're sapphire without a doubt. They had shaded, unnaturally, darker as she grew; she had had her mother's icy blue eyes when she was younger.

Since the author of this fanfiction believes in mercy, the rest of Angel's description has been deleted. Rejoice. You have no clue what Angel is wearing.

(The next day…)

The next day dawned clear and bright, not a cloud was in the sky. Every drop of water that had come from the torrential rain the last night had vanished, because somehow the elements knew that it was Angel's tenth birthday, and it had to be perfect. The only imperfect thing was how she had actually fallen asleep… and her father had to shake her forcefully to get her to wake up. She growled as she woke, she could've slept for another couple of days to get over her sleep deprivation.

"Dragonite will take you to Pallet Town," Lance said when she was finally awake enough to listen. "Good luck, sweetie." He kissed her on the forehead and darted out of the room. He was sad to see his perfect, wonderful daughter leave… just not sad enough. He got far away from her room before he cheered with joy.

Jumping out of bed, leaving it a mess, Angel darted to the mirror to see the damage that awful sleep had made her do to her hair. It was still perfect; it didn't even need more hair gel. She smiled as she took Whiptail's pokeball and attached it to her belt—which you readers didn't know she had until just now—and turned to her backpack.

Angel picked it up and strained with it an inch off the ground. Maybe it was the thousand pokeballs that she'd managed to stuff in there, or all her dolls, or all her magazines, or maybe it was just the set of huge encyclopedias—all of which she'd read three times, to improve her already superior intellect—that made it impossible to pick up the backpack. Whatever it was, Angel frowned at it, and suddenly it felt as light as air to her. Even the bulging backpack knew it was dealing with Angelica Mary Sue Dracos, when it felt that frown.

She went outside, where her father's dragonite was waiting. She didn't know his true name, her father always referred to him by his species name. Inwardly, she knew she could just ask the dragon for his name, since she had learned draconic tongue a long time ago, but the girl with the IQ of an Alakazam never thought of that.

"_Are you ready?" _Dragonite asked in draconic tongue as he kneeled to allow her on his back. She replied yes in draconic and heard him grunt when she jumped on his back. Dragons were much stronger than humans, so he could straighten up, even though he felt the full weight of her backpack. He jumped into the air and flapped his powerful wings, taking them high in the air and above a stand of trees.

(Ten minutes later…)

"_I can't believe you're already tired,"_ Angel said, speaking in draconic. They were on the ground beside a lake, Dragonite panting heavily.

"_That," _he pointed one claw towards her backpack. _"Is too heavy."_

_"Well…"_

(Five days later…)

Dragonite finally got Angel to Professor Oak's laboratory after a gruesome trip cross-country from the Indigo Plateau, half flying and half walking on her own while the dragon recovered. Angel had expected a celebration in her honor when she arrived, and would have gotten it had she not been so late that the cake spoiled. That ruffled her feathers; she looked very cross when she entered the Professor's lab.

"Great Mew—girl, what happened to you?" Professor Oak asked, speaking about her appearance. Her hair and eyes had remained perfect, but her clothes were in tatters.

Angel looked down at her clothes, "I'll change later," she said dismissively. "Do you have my pokemon, Professor?"

"You already have a pokemon," he pointed his pen towards her belt, where the shining sphere rested. Out of nowhere, he had made a clipboard with a checklist attached appear. "Okay, you have 'Mary Sue' as your middle names, right?"

"Yes," Angel replied, bewildered. She didn't see where this was going.

The Professor nodded, checking something off, "What's your pokemon right now? Eevee?"

"No."

Professor Oak scribbled something, nodding. "A dragon-type?"

"Yes."

"Do you know its true name? 'If yes, give trainer Char—' oops, I'm not supposed to read that aloud."

"I know his true name…"

"So, do you like charmander?"

"That was the pokemon I was going to ask for," Angel said in shock. The Professor tossed a pokeball at her suddenly.

"That has your new charmander in it. You can see her later. But first… do you have a rival?"

"A rival?" she echoed. "No…"

"Ah, then I'll be right back," he disappeared into another room.

Angel frowned and rotated her new charmander's pokeball in her hand. "Why did he think I owned an eevee…?" she asked herself.

Professor Oak appeared again, holding a girl around Angel's age by the arm. "This is Raven, the fifty-sixth-granddaughter-I-never-knew-I-had-until-just-now-when-I-found-her-in-the-back. She'll be your rival."

Raven was the exact opposite of Angel, in appearance and—Angel just knew—in personality. She looked dull and lifeless until her grandfather had finished speaking, after which she developed a nasty grin and said, "Pleasure to meet you, crazy-hair."

That. Was. It. _Nobody_ insulted Angel's hair like that. Infuriated, she hissed, "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"Now, now, girls, don't you know that in the beginning of fanfictions, rivals take out their frustrations in a battle that the main character will inevitably win because the author favors her over the rival and that after that the rival will slowly begin to respect the main character because she is so undeniably awesome and better than the rival?" Professor Oak had turned blue, because lack of punctuation made him say all that without breathing. He fell over, fainted.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Raven said, dazed for a second as she stared at her grandfather. Then the evil grin returned. "Alright then. Let's see you beat _my _pokemon!"

She tossed her pokeball, and in a flash of light a small, an undeniably ugly pokemon appeared. The corphish, very unaware of the fact that it was in the wrong region completely, foamed at the mouth. It looked rabid. "Go, Dratini," Angel said. She'd been advised never to tell her dratini's true name aloud. This was especially true for people she didn't like.

Even though Angel had never been in control of a pokemon battle in her life, she'd read so much about it that she knew exactly what to do. "Dratini, thunder wave and then wrap!" she yelled. She didn't know why she was yelling, except that it felt really good to raise her voice for once.

Whiptail did exactly what she said and ended up defeating the ugly crawdad pokemon before it laid one imperfect claw on the dratini. Raven returned the corphish, glaring, "We will meet again, Angel!" she yelled, also not knowing why her voice was raised, and ran out the door, past a group of aides that didn't even flinch, they saw this scene so much.

Whiptail had waited for exactly that moment to… evolve. His first battle had given him enough experience to reach the proper level, since that corphish was his new mortal enemy. In a blinding flash of light, he became a beautiful dragonair, surrounded by a shining aura. Angel's eyes filled with tears, "You evolved for me!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his body.

Some of the aides rolled their eyes at a scene they saw almost as frequently as the rival running away, screeching a corny movie line. After an hour of cooing over her beautiful dragonair, Angel finally wiped a tear out of her eye and said, "C'mon Whiptail, let's go…"

By that time, it was dark outside. Angel had gotten to the lab late, and emerged later. _"Gosh, we can't go traveling in the dark…"_ she said, reverting to draconic since they weren't around other people.

Then the girl with the amazing IQ recalled the charmander have flames on their tails. "I know!" she shouted in English. She released the charmander from her pokeball and grinned down at her. "Hi, I'm your new trainer, Angel."

The charmander looked up at the girl with wide eyes and… jumped into her arms. She was so happy to have such a perfect trainer! She didn't even know that she was scalding Angel's travel-worn shirt with her waving tail…

Whiptail had to translate what the charmander was saying, since she didn't speak draconic. _"Her name is Lightfire. It sounds like a draconic name to me…"_

Angel grinned. Lightfire led the way into the woods, confidently leading her teammate and trainer, even though she had no clue where she was going herself. She led them directly towards a scrap of fur in the forest. Angel gasped in shock as she realized that it was an eevee, nursing a paw that was at an odd angle.

Forgetting everything she knew about injured animals, Angel picked up the eevee and let his injured paw dangle. The eevee hissed in pain, while growling at the girl. He was still growling when she and her two pokemon picked their way back to Professor Oak's laboratory, and to their surprise the lab was still open. "We knew you'd be back," said one of the aides when she asked about it.

Professor Oak, looking like he'd never fainted before in his life, greeted her. "Ah, Angel… I see you've found an injured eevee. Though I must say, capturing him would've been a lot easier on the poor chap…"

He took the eevee from her, earning a hiss and a snap of the pokemon's jaws. "Capture him, and we can run him through the healing machine…" she nodded and let her backpack drop to the floor, causing a crash that echoed through the whole lab. The Professor flinched, but kept his hold on the weak eevee. As Angel unzipped the backpack, several items flung themselves to freedom, including a few dolls and potions. One pokeball fell out too, landing perfectly in her hand. She flung it at the eevee using a special pose she'd developed for just that purpose, wasting a minute as she went through all the movements to get to the pose. Then she realized that a handstand with her legs positioned into something that resembled a four… wasn't a very good pose for throwing pokeballs. So she collapsed to the floor, gracefully of course, and threw the pokeball normally, hitting Professor Oak over the head. He fainted again.

Lightfire and Whiptail sweatdropped in the background. Angel sighed and dug in her backpack, while the poor eevee wailed in pain. If he had sharp claws, he probably would've shredded his way out the door…

After dislodging several magazines, Angel got to her stockpile of pokeballs and began throwing them at the eevee. Several missed, an anomaly since pokeballs were designed to travel towards wounded pokemon, not the floor. Finally, the eevee was sucked into one and the pokeball rattled once before falling silent.

Angel gave a cheer at a capture 'well done' and began to pick up all the pokeballs that had missed. Professor Oak chose that time to groan and sit up. "I'll just… take your eevee… to the healing machine now," he said slowly, taking the pokeball.

In what seemed like five seconds, the Professor was returning and handing Angel the pokeball back. "Miraculously, your awful care of the eevee had no ill effects on him, and my healing machine magically healed his broken paw, so he's just fine now and you and your pokemon can go on your journey now. Don't hesitate to bring any more injured pokemon to me!" Professor Oak was looking a little blue, so Angel grabbed her backpack, giggling nervously at the miniature crater it had made in the tiles, and dashed out the door.

"Yay, now I have three pokemon," she sang. "What do you think we should name this eevee, guys…?"

"_Maybe we should ask him," _Whiptail suggested.

"Good idea," Angel replied, blinking blankly. She tossed his pokeball, revealing the very ruffled-looking eevee, and crouched as she held her hand out for him to sniff. "Hi there. What's your name, little one?"

The eevee took one good look at her and bit down on her hand hard. He _obviously_ didn't know whom he was dealing with.

* * *

Because you must care about this…

Trainer: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos  
Pokemon: Whiptail/Male/Level 30, Lightfire/Female/Level 5, Eevee/Male/Level 10

On the next chapter of _Undeniably Awesome_: Angel battles her rival again and finds a lonely, ugly fishie swimming in a pond near Viridian City. She decides to help it out, and gets a beautiful reward for it…

* * *

A/N: This is the end of this chapter… no more jokes. So, what'd you all think? Please drop me a review if you like.


	2. The Sidekick

Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form, do I own pokemon.

A/N: It really has been a while since I've uploaded a story onto fanfiction-net… too long, in my opinion. I do apologize to all of you reading this, thinking: "oh great mew, Flamewind's alive!" But I'll soon have a note on my profile that explains some things, if any of y'all are interested.

For chapter three, and **chapter three only**, I'd like everyone reading this to drop me a review that includes one, and only one OC character that I can add to the story. I ask that you only leave out eevee and its evolutions from your OC character, for I'll be assigning the seven eevee evolutions to random OCs. If you give me more than one OC, I'll only put one in the story… otherwise, go wild! But remember to have a thick skin for what I plan on doing with all these characters, alright?

All flaws found in the following story are intentional.

* * *

_So the hardworking writer anxiously awaited words of praise to be poured over her marvelous work. Mostly, she saw one-liners reading something to the effect of "It was good, please update!" But one reviewer set himself apart from the others, in that he offered her something more than just praise. He was a critic, and labeled her main character a Mary Sue. _

_Distraught, the reader cried day and night, night and day, on and on for over two years, bothered that someone would dare dislike her beautiful, perfect character. But then one day, she had an idea… she would continue her marvelous fanfiction, whether this person liked Angel or not. So she plotted to give Angel one of the things she'd need to _really_ succeed… a sidekick._

**Chapter 2**

Angelica Mary Sue Dracos woke in a very graceful way. Though she really wished she hadn't slept through the night—her perfect hair was ruined—thankfully, she had a salvation in the hundred or so jars of styling gel that she had remembered to pack in her bulging backpack.

Unfortunately, she'd forgotten her toothbrush. But fortunately, moonbeams had polished her teeth to a glinting shine overnight, as she slept under a window in Professor Oak's laboratory. Was she sleeping on a bed? She didn't really remember as soon as she was done restyling her hair in front of a conveniently placed mirror.

Then Angel walked into the main portion of the lab, followed by her loyal charmander and dragonair, while her disloyal eevee remained in his pokeball. The girl walked by a table of the professor's aides, who grinned at each other as the ten-year-old marched right out the door.

"So, how many badges do you reckon she's going to have by the end of today?" One of them asked, taking a sip of orange juice.

"None," another answered, snickering. "She's going to be stuck staring at the first gym, which of course will be closed."

"Of course," Professor Oak said as he walked by, catching the vein of the conversation quickly. "You actually expected anything more from the author?"

Moving back to Angel, she was confidently striding into the forest along the path that she could now see, walking past the pidgey and rattata. The wild pokemon stared at her, while she ignored them completely; a great trainer such as herself had no business meddling with such weak beginning pokemon.

(Five minutes later…)

Angel walked into Viridian City. It was a nice place really, complete with a Pokemon Center, Pokemart, gym, and two little houses with green—viridian, rather—roofs. "Hey guys, we're here already!" Angel cried in happiness, grinning down at Lightfire and Whiptail, who'd coiled around her arm, which was a rather difficult feat, seeing as dragonair are thirteen feet long and weigh about forty pounds, but that didn't matter really, because Angel could support her just fine. It just looked like her thin little arm would have a problem with this.

"_It's like it took us five minutes to get here or something," _Whiptail commented, resting his head on Angel's shoulder. Lightfire said something as well, which the dragonair repeated to his trainer, _"She says she can't believe we got lost last night."_

Angel smiled at the charmander and said magnanimously, "Don't worry Lightfire, at least we got an eevee out of the little side trip." As her thoughts journeyed to the eevee, who had still not disclosed his name, she was suddenly troubled. It was like the eevee was allied with Raven or something! He was the second soul to _ever_ dislike Angel, and the girl seemed to just wilt thinking about it.

"Hey Lightfire, will you talk to eevee and see if you can coax a name out of him? I think Whiptail and I are going to go over to that pretty lake over there while you two talk," of course, Angel had no idea why she was going over to the lake, but the author did, and it was an undeniably awesome reason really. So Angel went over to the lake, releasing the eevee next to Lightfire as she did so, and left the two rare, highly prized pokemon to sit and talk. Of course, nobody would touch them—them being Angel's pokemon after all—but the idea has to count for _something_.

Due to a miracle of the pokemon world, you readers will now be able to understand pokemon speech for a scene. Enjoy it.

"_Hi!" _Lightfire exclaimed, smiling at the eevee. Yes, charmander can smile! Any pokemon can actually, of course. But at the moment, the eevee was frowning.

"_Hi," _he replied, doubtfully.

"_How're you?"_

"_Been better," _he said.

_"Oh, but why? I mean, Angel is such a great trainer—"_

"_And you know from less than a day's experience with her."_

"_How'd you know that?" _Lightfire asked with shock.

The eevee gave her a rather sardonic glance. _"Wanna know a secret? I'm a lot smarter than you, and I've seen a lot of trainers like her—" _he tossed his head in the direction of Angel, who was standing right beside the lake. Too bad the lake happened to only be about five yards away from the two pokemon. _"—And I'm sick of being in Mary Sue stories. I want a trainer who cares about me because I'm a tough fighter, not because I'm _CUTE_, I want a trainer who's not physically perfect… a trainer like, perhaps, him." _The eevee's paw pointed to a boy who was just walking away from the gym, his shaggy black hair falling into his face as he scuffed dirt with his old sneakers.

Lightfire was quiet for some time, trying and failing to keep her face impassive as her thoughts tried and failed to process what the eevee had just said. Finally, she gave up trying to understand, and blurted, _"What's your name?"_

The eevee blinked at her, _"Rogue." _He said.

"_Cool! Let's go back to Angel now," _the charmander exclaimed brightly, not wanting to be alone with this strange eevee anymore. Rogue shook his head briefly before he followed her.

Moving back to Angel, she watched Whiptail swim around the lake, his graceful motions causing him to appear to be a blue ribbon in the brownish waters of the lake. He swam circles around the magikarp, floated and seemed to dance with the goldeen, and looked distastefully upon the single feebas that his tail had accidentally thwacked. The shabby-looking fish slowly rose to the surface and caught Angel's attention. "Ew, what an ugly fish," she commented.

"Oh my god, it's a feebas!" Another voice exclaimed, causing Angel to nearly jump out of her skin. Nearly. She whipped around to face the boy that Rogue had pointed out to Lightfire a mere five paragraphs above, the one with the black hair and old sneakers. Well, since he was soon to be a very important part of this fanfiction, his description has been lengthened to clear up some confusion. He sported a pair of very dirty old glasses, so dirty in fact that it was surprising that he could see anything out of them. He stood straight as a lance, and was wearing, of all things, a _pocket protector_.

"Ew, what an ugly boy," Angel commented. Thankfully, he seemed to not have heard her, seeing as he continued to stare at the feebas in wonder. If he had… well, she probably could've counted upon making enemy number three just then.

He suddenly turned to her, "Uh, can I have it? Because I have to clear this game, you see, and a milotic would help me _sooooo _much—"

"Wait," said Angel. "_That_ evolves into a milotic, the most beautiful pokemon in existence? No way you can have it!" She dropped her backpack, which landed in the dirt with a muffled _whoomp_ and she bent over it, trying to dig a pokeball out of the masses of junk that overflowed from it.

"But you don't understand, computer character! I have to complete this game," he said desperately. Angel paused and looked up at him.

"Huh?" she said eloquently.

"You see, I was a normal boy in the real world who just so happened to find a glitch in the new pokemon game," the boy said, grinning nervously at the very confused expression coming over Angel's face. "So, it would appear that I've fallen into the pokemon world, but Professor Oak wouldn't give me a pokemon! I didn't exist in this world until a couple days ago you see, so he had no record of my existence or the fact that I am who I say I am." He paused. Blinked at Angel. "But he gave me a few pokeballs so I could catch something, so I could be a trainer. And when I caught my pokemon—" he indicated the ball which was nestled on his pokeball belt. "—I heard this voice, and it told me…"

(Flashback…)

_The pokeball fell silent before it was almost pitched into the water. Peter, the boy, sighed as he watched the ball float back into his outstretched hand. A magikarp. Yay. At least it was a start, and he knew that someday it would evolve into a powerful pokemon… someday._

_He knew a lot about the pokemon games, having played them nonstop in the real world. He knew everything there was to know about the pokemon, so when he decided to see if he'd really fallen into the Kanto-based game, he decided to traipse over to the Viridian gym and see if it was closed._

_Peter made it about three steps before a booming voice called out, _**"HALT!"**

_Scared out of his wits, the boy looked around a couple times, seeing nothing. "W-who said that?" he said, starting to tremble when he realized the other people were still going about their daily business, completely unaware of the booming voice. _

**"DO NOT LOOK FOR ME, FOR I AM SIMPLY A PRESENCE… FROM THE FUTURE!"**

_A "wooooooooooooooooo" sound came after that, but of course the all-mighty sounding voice didn't make it… of course not…_

"**YOU ARE A SPECIAL BOY PETER. I SENSED THIS WHEN YOU FIRST TRIED TO PLAY MY GAME—POKEMON OBCURE-COLOR-THAT-NOBODY'S-EVER-HEARD-ABOUT-BEFORE! SO… I CHOSE YOU… TO SAVE THE WORLD!"**

_Peter, a hardcore pokemon fan, as has been pointed out by the narration a mere five paragraphs above, would've been totally excited about experiencing something so completely new in the pokemon games—in a real life pokemon world!—had he not been scared out of his mind at the way the message was communicated to him._

"**YOU MUST STOP TEAM ROCKET FROM DESTROYING THE WORLD. I AM FROM THE FUTURE, AND HAVE SEEN THE EVIL THEY COMMIT UPON THE WORLD. SO, YOU MUST STOP THEM."**

_"H-how?"_

"**YOU MUST COMPLETE THE GAME."**

_"H-how would I go a-about doing that?"_

"**I… I DO NOT KNOW! I AM SIMPLY THE MESSENGER, AND YOU ARE THE PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY! YOU MUST FIGURE IT OUT YOURSELF!"**

_"But—"_

"**GOOD LUCK, YOUNG PETER!"**

(End flashback…)

"Sounds like you're in the wrong story," Angel commented, raising an eyebrow. "This is _Undeniably Awesome_, and it's about me being… well, undeniably awesome I guess. Like I'm ever _not _undeniably awesome…"

"_If I may venture an opinion?" _Whiptail said. He'd been swimming circles around the feebas so it wouldn't escape while the long-winded boy told his story. Angel nodded. _"It sounds like Peter has been added to our story to give it… a plot!"_

Angel scoffed, "But we have a plot—defeat all the gyms and the Elite Four and have me become Champion! Duh."

"Wait a second," Peter interjected. "Are you, uh, _talking _to that dragonair?"

"Sure am," Angel said with a grin, "I understand draconic, which is what he's speaking."

"Oh, interesting, I've never heard about that in the games before," the boy said, adjusting his glasses. "So, you'll let me have that feebas now, right?"

"No…"

"No?" He pouted. "B-but…"

"But I'll tell you what," Angel said. "You sound a bit touched in the head, Peter, so I'll let you come along with me and my pokemon so that we can protect you while you finish your 'quest to save the world.'"

"Oooh, awesome," Peter replied. He was blushing slightly, even though he thought her hairstyle was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen, her beautiful face and personality had him falling head-over-heals in love with her already.

Lightfire and Rogue, who'd been standing there for a while, listening to Peter's story, continued to stand there, completely unnoticed.

"You can call me Pete by the way," he added. "That's what my friends back home in Nevada called me."

"Nevada? I've never heard of that region before. Are there powerful yet beautiful pokemon in Nevada?" Angel asked.

Pete laughed, "No, no, but there are casinos and other things I'm too young for there, especially in Las Vegas."

"Sounds interesting," Angel said, personally thinking that he was becoming more and more touched in the head as their conversation went on. "So, what's your pokemon?"

"A… a magikarp…" he said, shamed. "I couldn't catch anything else outright with a pokeball."

"Oh, that's a pity, they're so weak…"

"But they become gyarados someday, so I guess that's a plus."

Angel had heard of the vicious dragon-like pokemon, her father trained one after all. She nodded, wishing now that she had a magikarp, so she could train it to love her before it became a gyarados and ate her. But of course, she didn't have one, so the only one in danger of being eaten in the future was Pete.

Rogue barked something to Whiptail. The dragonair stopped in place for a moment, just staring at the eevee. He then coughed to catch Angel's attention, _"The feebas? You're burning daylight here," _he commented.

"Oh right," she murmured, as the eevee continued to pester Whiptail. She bent and retrieved a pokeball, telling Whiptail first to use a thunder wave on it. The pokeball captured the feebas in a red glow, then bounced off the water before landing at the dirt at Angel's feet, barely rocking before it fell silent.

Whiptail sighed. He knew Angel wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her, _"Angel," _he said. _"The eevee wants you to trade him for Peter's magikarp."_

It took Angel a few seconds to process that. She turned on Rogue, "You _can't _be serious! You're worth so much more than a magikarp, and you're so much rarer than one too! I would never, _ever _trade you for…a magikarp…"

Then she saw the magikarp. It was a shiny. She knew it was a shiny because she probably lost about ten percent of her eyesight watching it emerge from its pokeball. Man, it was _shiny_.

And then to top it all off, a beautiful, female eevee with a ruby-studded collar ran up to her and brushed against her leg, purring. This eevee, unlike the scruffy-coated Rogue, had fur that was as soft as silk and eyes that were round and just plain kawaii. A woman, huffing and puffing, ran up to the two trainers and looked down at the eevee, "My, I've never seen her take to someone else so fast!" the rather chubby woman exclaimed. "Hello there loves, my name is Margaret Eon, breeder of eevee. My little Princess seems to have found a trainer—now generally I would want some money from you for this fine creature, but seeing as I'm rather rich, I can go around giving away eevee now and then. Here's her pokeball, treat my little Princess well!"

Then the woman left, forgetting to take the ruby collar off Princess, the eevee. Angel blinked, open-mouthed, as she held the cute little thing's pokeball. "So, uh, Pete," she said, her voice betraying a bit of her shock. "Would you like to trade my eevee—" she indicated Rogue, not Princess, "—for your magikarp?"

Whiptail translated Rogue's chirp, _"He says his name is Rogue."_

"His name is Rogue," Angel added.

Pete was aware of how miraculous the sudden circumstances were, so he nodded vigorously and returned his magikarp as he said, "Let's go to the Pokemon Center and trade, then?"

"Why?" Angel scoffed. "Here, just give me the magikarp's pokeball, and here's Rogue's…" They traded pokeballs. "And from now on, that fish's name is Shiny."

"Okay," Pete said agreeably as he knelt down to stroke Rogue's back. The eevee rested his head on the boy's knee, sighing deeply.

Angel was in a similar pose, smiling and trying to pay attention to each of her beautiful pokemon as they crowded around her. She was sure the magikarp would evolve soon, as would the feebas. As her thoughts drifted to the feebas, she frowned and released it from its pokeball. As soon as the feebas saw how she smiled and held her hands out to it in a welcoming manner, its beauty rating maxed out and all it needed to do to evolve was to win a battle…

Angel didn't know this, but apparently Raven did, because the rival soon appeared to the north, scowling as she left the path that led to the Indigo Plateau. Since she was only about five yards away from the lake, she quickly spotted Angel and was heading towards here. "Hey, crazy-hair! Fancy seeing you back here!"

The rival smiled, expecting sweet payback for being defeated in such a humiliating way back in Professor Oak's lab. Angel whirled on her, suddenly infuriated. "_You!_" She roared.

Raven released her corphish, which soon looked rabid once more as it foamed at the mouth. "Let us do battle," the rival said.

"I choose my feebas," Angel said confidently, giving the fish a nudge in the right direction. It flopped closer to the corphish before it stopped, the effort a little much for the fish.

Raven laughed as she ordered her corphish forward, but her laughter was suddenly cut off when the corphish, two little x's decorating its eyes, was thrown at her feet. "What have you been feeding that feebas, steroids?" She cried, before she recalled her pokemon, turned, and ran off.

Feebas took that moment to evolve, seeing as it only needed to defeat the enemy that was both Whiptail and now it's mortal enemy. Its body elongated considerably, before the beautiful milotic opened its mouth and released a few notes of a song so pure and beautiful, it brought tears to both the eyes of Angel and Pete.

"_Helloooooo beautiful!" _Angel heard her dragonair exclaim while she approached the pokemon and embraced it—her, rather.

"_And the day was saved…"_ said Rogue sarcastically, another miracle of the pokemon world occurring at that moment as he brushed against Pete's leg to get the boy's attention once again. _"I think I'm going to gag."_

* * *

Trainer: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos  
Pokemon: Whiptail/Male/Level 30, Lightfire/Female/Level 5, Princess/Female/Level 10, Shiny/…Unknown…/Level 5, and Hellooooooo beautiful!/female/Level 30

Trainer: Peter of the Unknown Last Name  
Pokemon: Rogue/Male/Level 10


	3. The Aliens

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon; that right goes to Nintendo. Also, I do not own the character Janine, which was submitted by Darkblade701. Nor do I own Rena from Digital Skitty's fanfiction, _ReiShine_. (Go read it and _Pedestal_! You won't regret it.)

**A/N: **So here it is... the OC chapter. Sadly, I didn't receive as many OCs as I was planning for, so you'll find cameos from three of my own stories. Sara from _Sara's Quest _babbles about the ending of her story, which won't be posted, so consider it a spoiler. See bottom of the story for a soapbox lecture of why this chapter deals with _all _kinds of unoriginality.

**Warning: **A spoiler for both _ReiShine _and for _Sara's Quest _exists beyond this point.

**Chapter 3  
In Which Angel and Pete Have Many Seemingly Pointless Conversations With Characters Who Will Appear Only Once In the Story**

_The author was running out of ideas by this point. Sadly, just taking the gym circuit was copying the game (thus Peter's necessity), since she didn't want to end up one of those Mary Sue authors or anything. So she sought to kill two birds with one stone in asking for OCs. She would earn the favor of her reviewers by using characters they created… and wouldn't have to create any more characters for now. _

_Soon she'd be one of the most popular writers on her fanfiction site, she just knew it. A talent scout may read this story and decide to publish it, it was so good. The author smiled once she'd written the next chapter. Her readers would love it!_

* * *

Obviously, Angel beat Brock and walked away with his badge. But the battle was boring. Pete, with his one-pokemon team, wasn't quite up to the challenge, but he kept talking about some epic destiny as they travelled; babbling about defeating Team Rocket's ultimate takeover of the five regions of the pokemon world, or something.

He seemed to keep forgetting he only had an eevee.

"I thought Team Rocket was going to destroy the world," Angel pointed out to her sidekick as they entered Mount Moon. How they'd gotten there remained a total mystery to her, but she was too caught up in polishing her new badge to really care.

"They're going to do that after they take it over, duh," he answered. "And then I'll swoop in and by like 'oh no you don't! Go Rogue, stop them!'"

The eevee in question had a strange look in his eyes as he looked up at his trainer. He knew as well as Angel that the real day-saving was up to the main character. Too bad for him, since Pete had teamed up with said main character.

They almost ran straight into a girl standing close to the entrance of the nondescript, undescribed cave atmosphere that our heroes were walking through. This girl was just standing there, arms crossed, with sunnies on. "Um, sunglasses aren't really a good cave accessory," Angel commented.

It took a minute for the girl to realize they were there. "Oh, hello," she said slowly. "Sorry about that, the author was just imagining me."

"With your arms crossed and… sunglasses on, in a cave?" Pete asked, voice filled with doubt.

"Yeah. That's how I was described in a review you see. My name is OC Janine, it's nice to meet you," the girl replied, offering her hand to each of them to shake.

"I like this story. You see, I was a tiny thought bubble in my owner's mind before I came here. It's your story, right?" OC Janine turned her attention to Pete. He shook his head quickly, indicating Angel with a tilt of his head.

Angel was looking fairly puzzled, but nodded slowly. She exchanged a glance with Whiptail, who was perched around her neck and shoulders like a boa. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. "Yeah, this is _Undeniably Awesome. _Are you… some kind of alien? Cause that's totally not cool. I don't want my story's tags to become part horror, cause you're going to cause the Armageddon, or something." The beautiful girl shuddered.

"That's Team Rocket's job, remember," Pete reminded her.

"Oh, yeah."

"Anyway, want to battle?" OC Janine asked, cool and unfazed by the turn the conversation had taken. "I found this extra pokeball on my belt, and the pokemon is really strong!" She indicated a bright blue pokeball on said belt and smiled hopefully.

"I'll battle you," said Pete, before Angel could snatch up the battle. He'd have to get stronger somehow. "Go, Rogue."

The eevee looked around, choosing an open space to the left of the entranceway to have their battle. _This looks awfully like the Mount Moon setup from the pokemon games_, thought Pete as he followed. OC Janine released a tyrogue. "Oh crap—" By the time Pete had said that, the battle was over with a mach punch from the tyrogue. He visibly drooped as he recalled Rogue. "I lost. Wow. How am I going to defeat Team Rocket's plan when I lose so easily?"

Angel visibly bristled. "You upset my sidekick. Get out of my story," she snapped at OC Janine.

"What? I didn't even use this high-leveled vaporeon I found—"

"_Begone,_" an echo filled Angel's voice, as she felt an upwelling of power that she didn't know she had. In a matter of moments, OC Janine had disappeared in a puff of smoke. The tyrogue and his pokeball were the only things left to remind them that the other trainer had ever been there.

The fighting type looked to Pete to be his new trainer, going so far as to offer his pokeball to the boy and showing off how good he was at punching, by beating up the air in front of him. "Wow, what'd you do, Angel? Not that I'm complaining," Pete said as he recalled his new pokemon.

"I…think I banished her from _Undeniably Awesome_," Angel replied, blinking rapidly. She recovered quickly, murmuring, "No one beats my sidekick and gets away with it."

They took about five minutes to leave the cave, heal Pete's pokemon at the Pokemon Center outside of Mount Moon, and then continued their journey. "I know where to go," Pete had said, and proceeded to lead the way. The cave was exactly how it appeared in the games, after all.

Our heroes met another girl, this time blonde with silver eyes, who appeared to have been waiting for them. She sat with her legs crossed on an outcropping of rock, looking fairly bored. "Ah, there you two are," she said by way of greeting. Her voice was slightly raspy.

"Err, do I know you?" Angel asked, taking exception to the tone of familiarity the other girl had taken.

"No, but I know you. Or at least, what you are," came the reply. "I'm OC Rena. You might find a slight resemblance between myself and Rena from Digital Skitty's brilliant fanfiction, _ReiShine. _I'm one of Rena's shadows, you see." She held out her arm, and it may have been a trick of the cave lighting, but she actually looked misty, like she wasn't completely there.

"So you're another alien. Great. _Be—"_

"Now hold on a second," OC Rena interrupted. "I'm here to tell you something important."

Before Angel could try to banish her again, Pete piped up. "Who is this Digital Skitty person you mentioned?"

"Oh, she's my author. Coincidentally, this ties into what I have to tell you. Your author… heh. She's playing with fire, inviting all these OCs into this story. She obviously didn't get me right. I think you need to have a chat with her. Tell her to take that 'Mary Sue' out of your name. It's cramping your style, girl!"

Angel became offended at this OC, just like the last one, "I like my name, thank you very much. My author and I aren't on speaking terms like that. She calls the shots, I obey."

"I'd like to talk to her," Pete interrupted, his voice small, as he was trying to avoid Angel's ire. "Maybe she can get me out of this game and back home. I kinda… miss my family. You know?"

"Her name is Suethor. Call and she should come," OC Rena supplied. "Well, I should be going—"

"Wait! What about a battle?" Pete was eager to get some experience for his two pokemon.

OC Rena just laughed, however. "Most of my pokemon will break the continuum of this story. They're fan made pokemon, you see. I'm guilty of this too… at least part of me is."

She got to her feet and stretched. Shadowy, vague outlines of wings, horns, and a tail appeared, though her clothes didn't rip or anything. Had she been part pokemon this whole time? Angel wasn't too sure. "I'm a drakai pokemorph," the girl explained when she caught Angel's puzzled expression.

"Don't you mean darkrai?" Pete said, and suddenly the author had a moment of confusion, as black claws overlaid OC Rena's hands, and white smoke appeared to come from her hair.

"No, no," OC Rena shook her hands and head to remove the dark legendary's likeness. "Drakai. A fan made pokemon."

Angel, Whiptail—who was glad to get a mention in the story, seeing as he was an extremely rare pokemon and all—and Pete all simply stared at OC Rena. She sighed and shook her head, "Just contact Suethor before your story becomes a train wreck, okay? Later." She disappeared much the way OC Janine had: a puff of smoke.

"Mount Moon is creepy," Angel said, after they'd both shook their heads as if to clear them. "Let's get out of here before we run into anymore aliens."

They only made it a few yards before almost tripping over a girl with long blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a swellow perched on her shoulder. Both were looking at something on the ground. The bird tweeted something in what sounded like an irritated voice. "Be nice, OC Star. We don't know if this is one of Dominus's traps or something," the girl said in an undertone to her pokemon as she got to her feet. "Hi. I'm OC Sara. Can we cut to the chase here? I just got done fighting my mortal enemy, and now I'm in _another _strange place far away from my friends. What side are you on?"

"Side?" Pete asked, eyebrows rising. "Well, I'm on an epic quest to stop Team Rocket's grand evil plan, if that helps."

"That does help. Anyone who's against evil is my friend," OC Sara said, nodding. "I'm Flamewind's first protagonist, from the rather long _Sara's Quest_. Can you guess what it's about?" She giggled at her own joke. "I just finished defeating Dominus, the leader of the Darkness Crusade and an all-around evil man-slash-creature. It wasn't an easy fight though… we lost a lot of good friends. Solorite, Mellow, Sundav, though she'll come back from her ashes… someday," she sighed sadly. "And poor Tarragon will never fly again. Oh, _and _my swellow is pregnant. What the hell, right?" The bird in question looked around shiftily, like she was wary of who had overheard that last part.

"It'll be okay," Pete said awkwardly, when the girl's eyes began to well with tears. "You want to get back to your story, right?" He glanced meaningfully at Angel.

"Well, err. Good luck there, OC Sara. Now _begone!_" The girl and her swellow disappeared.

"Maybe if we walk faster we won't meet anymore of them," Pete suggested. They practically ran to the upper left corner of the Mount Moon floor, where there was the only ladder that would take them to the proper place.

On the way down said ladder, they nearly knocked over yet another girl. This one was dressed in baggy clothing, and oddly enough, had dark purple hair, styled to accent her heart-shaped face. Her brown eyes were normal enough though. "Hello, OC…?" Pete figured she was another one. Mount Moon seemed to be bursting with them.

"OC Mipsy," the girl said, brushing dirt off her pants. She had a thick Hoenn accent, making her name sound more like 'Meepsy.' "I am trying to get out here. Places to go, things to steal… err, if you know what I mean."

"Nice hair," Angel commented.

"It's not my natural color. Right back at you, though," OC Mipsy said, thought it was without sarcasm. "You have a beautiful dragonair. My father is the manger of the _Dancing Dragonite_ back in my story, _Razzle Bedazzled._ He's told me a lot about them. I feel so lucky to have seen one in person, they're so rare! May I touch it?" Angel was hesitant with her nod, though proud of her pokemon. OC Mipsy held out her hand for the dragon to sniff before gently rubbing him behind his ears.

"_Does your head hurt at night?" _A male voice piped up, this time in their heads. The ralts who'd appeared next to OC Mipsy tilted his head to one side as he studied the braids and overall gravity-defiance of Angel's hair.

"OC Razzle, you know better than to ask a stranger something like that," OC Mipsy chastised. OC Razzle, however, was completely unfazed.

"_Okay, not polite enough. How bout this. Did you know… OC Mipsy is like your aunt? It's true! Cause she's Flamewind's character, and Suethor is too, and you're a creation of Suethor's!" _The ralts looked rather proud of himself when he earned a gasp from both trainers who were supposed to be in this particular story.

"Err, I think that was OC Rena's job to reveal," OC Mipsy said uncertainly. "We should probably go." She grabbed her pokemon's hand and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So Flamewind is our grandauthor? I've never known that," Angel said. "Whoa. We have a family, Pete."

"I already had one… but I'm glad you found yours, I guess. Except they keep disappearing on us," her sidekick said.

Angel nodded, frowning at the reminder. "This is my—err, our—story anyway. OCs are just awkward. And boring… they talk too much. Do you get the feeling that this was a very boring episode in the saga of _Undeniably Awesome?_"

"It could have been better," Pete conceded.

There were no Team Rocket members in the next part of the cave and all the pokemon were hiding, obviously. This wasn't _quite _the pokemon games, after all. Before they could exit the cave, though, one last girl showed up, whistling some tune quietly, though she was more a woman as she was noticeably older than the other people they'd met in Mount Moon. She was petite, with curly red hair that feel to her shoulders and eyes that were a dark brown.

"Hello, have either of you seen a man named Trevor Maxwell? He and I have a score to settle," she said, her tone level and sure.

"Nope," Angel replied. "Are you another OC?"

"Yep, and the last one I think. I'm OC Samantha, Flamewind's competitive battler from the story _Warrioress_. Have to say, this cave is rather nice. Reminds me of the Cave Pokespot back in Orre. I caught my aggron back there," she replied. "However, I should be in Johto with that aggravating detective. One of my pokemon was stolen."

"How awful. Why would anyone do something like that to you?" Angel said, stepping onto a soapbox which had appeared out of nowhere. "People should never steal other's pokemon. That's like taking away our best friends. Why, I think anyone who would ever go so far as to steal another person's pokemon deserves to go to jail for the rest of their life!"

"Definitely," OC Samantha agreed, gently nudging the soapbox out from under Angel. The girl stepped off it without much complaint. "However, pokemon trafficking is a rather common crime among most Teams in our world. Team Rocket is the worst for it."

"I'm here to stop Team Rocket's grand evil plan. Maybe they have your pokemon?" Pete suggested. "You could come with us."

OC Samantha shook her head sadly, "Much as I'd like to travel with an invincible Mary Sue and all, my pokemon is likely not with Team Rocket. Good luck, though."

"You too. Now, _begone_," Angel said, and OC Samantha disappeared. "That was one of my aunts," she added proudly to Pete.

They almost made it out of the cave, when Pete kicked a large rock by accident, and it went skidding away. "Hey, look at that," he said noticing a strange pattern on the rock. "This looks exactly like the Helix Fossil you can dig up in the Sinnoh-based games! Wow, one of us can get a fossil pokemon when we get to Cinnabar Island! …If we make it that far, that is."

"Of course we will make it that far. I have faith in us. And in Suethor, of course," Angel replied.

_You may be the only one, kid, _thought one of the many zubat hiding from the trainers in the shadows of the cave's ceiling. _You may be the only one._

* * *

Trainer: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos  
Pokemon: Whiptail/Male/Level 30, Lightfire/Female/Level 5, Princess/Female/Level 10, Shiny/…Unknown…/Level 5, and Hellooooooo beautiful!/female/Level 30

Trainer: Peter of the Unknown Last Name  
Pokemon: Rogue/Male/Level 10 and Tyrogue/Male/Level 19

* * *

**Soapbox: **Were you bored, waiting for something to happen here? This is the downside to OCs which I remember seeing in many stories. Authors, asking for OCs generally stems from either laziness on your part or an attempt to garner favor from your reviewers. However, this tends to backfire in either case. It's very difficult to get OCs right from a little bio which describes their personality, appearance, etc. in a couple sentences. Some OCs tend to take over, causing pointless conversations and overall derailment of the story they appear in. This is even worse if said OC is already in a story, especially if you haven't read said story... or have, and try to bring details of that story into your own.

But worst of all, if you don't get another person's character correct in the way _they _envisioned said character, you've got a problem on your hands. So use OCs carefully, lest you end up with something similar to this chapter of _Undeniably Awesome_.


	4. The Musical

**Chapter 4  
****In Which Angel Discovers a Talent in Singing while Pete Should Just Keep His Day Job**

_Suethor was listening to music as she checked the reviews to her marvelous fanfiction. She was distraught to find that none of her reviewers enjoyed the way she handled their characters. _Fine, _she thought, _I'll just use my own characters.

_But as she looked at the blank space under "Chapter 4" on her computer screen, she was stuck. What do people like? Instead of thinking, she started humming along to her music. …That was it! Music!_

* * *

Angel felt strange the next morning as she and Pete ate breakfast with their pokemon. Perhaps it was sleep deprivation, as she had stayed up all night, or perhaps it was just the beautiful sunny day outside, but it felt like something warm and bright and wonderful was caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to mention this to her sidekick, but found herself saying something else:

"_Sun's up  
A little after twelve"_

Pete looked up from his cereal, entranced by her gorgeous singing voice. "Someone's in a good mood," he commented.

"_Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age  
Well I am!"_

Angel jumped onto the table, kicking aside Pete's bowl of cereal—earning a "hey!"—and she belted out for all to hear:

"_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way!  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong!"_

Her words were joyful and excited, but her expression was terrified, as she burst into dance. The table tilted over, and she walked right off of it, twirling in place, with a carefree laugh.

"_Oh no… no no no," _Rogue moaned, though to everyone else it just sounded like he was barking his species name. _"Not a songfic. Please. Anything but that."_

"_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come to soon!  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perrrrrrfeeeeeect dayyyyyyy!" _

Angel gave a little bow as trainers and nurses alike burst into applause. Her eyes were huge as she sat across from Pete and said, "I don't know what got into me. It was like I was a puppet and someone was making me dance."

"Kinda how we are anyway," Pete replied with a sigh. "Puppets."

"Yeah… let's go to the gym now. Perhaps it was just a little bug. Had to get it out of my system."

So they abandoned the mess Angel had made and went to the gym. It was right next door, a blue building among all the other blue buildings. Cerulean City was very sad, with all its blue. It was surprising it was a city, really, cause of all its depressing blue.

A dark-haired boy was leaving as they were entering the gym. "Oh, it's Ash! From the television show!" Pete exclaimed, gaping at his idol. Ash had obviously just been kissing with someone, as pink lipstick stains were all over his face. Maybe that was why the boy ignored them with a blush and walked away in a big hurry.

The lipstick apparently belonged to Misty, the gym leader. Her lips were the proper color, after all, and her auburn hair was falling out of its ponytail. She gave a sigh of longing as she looked out the door of her gym. "I'm here to challenge you!" Angel exclaimed, to get her attention.

Misty turned her attention to Angel, looking down at her from her lifeguard chair. "Ah, another challenger in my undescribed gym here to have a quick battle. Okay. Be careful of the pool, it's right behind you."

They looked over their shoulder at the pool of water they'd apparently crossed unknowingly. "Was that there before?" Angel asked in an undertone to her sidekick.

"I didn't see it…" Pete murmured back.

They went to the other side of the pool and Angel released her milotic into the water. It took Beautiful about five seconds to knock out Misty's staryu.

Pete watched with a few trainers who were wearing swimsuits. One of them pulled a flute out of nowhere and blew a note on it when Misty released her starmie. The whole group started to hum.

"What is this strange feeling in my throat?" Pete asked no one in particular as Angel ordered her pokemon to use a water gun on the starmie. He struggled for only a moment before stepping forward and crooning:

"_We're leaving together  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back  
To Earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?"_

"Please do stop that," Misty said with a cringe. "Your voice is worse than a gyarados's mating call."

The starmie hit the far side of the gym's pool from the force of Beautiful's water gun. It jumped out of the water next to Misty before wobbling and falling over, the jewel in its center starting to blink.

"_It's the final countdown  
The final countdown!" _

Pete and his group of swimmers started to sing "do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do" while a referee counted down from ten as Misty's starmie tried and failed to get up.

"Now at least I can get back to Ash, here's your Cascade Badge," Misty said as she recalled starmie with a sigh. Angel retrieved her new badge and Pete and they both booked it out the door.

"It got you too. Maybe it's contagious, and I passed it on to you," Angel tried to reason, as they walked past the Pokemon Center and started northward. After a few steps, Pete put a hand on her shoulder to stop her and pointed to a couple leaning against a nearby door-less house.

"That looks like May, also from the television show," Pete murmured to Angel. "Ash is such a cheat."

"C'mon. We don't want to get involved," Angel murmured back, walking with renewed speed toward the bridge just north of the city. Sitting there just waiting for them was none other than Raven, though.

"Crazy-hair! I was waiting _ages _for you to show up!" The evil rival said with a nasty smirk. "Let's see you beat my team this time!"

She released a pidgeotto while Angel called upon Shiny. The magikarp's scales refracted into the bird's eyes, causing it to squawk in pain and faint. However, seeing as the pidgeotto wasn't really a mortal enemy of Angel and her pokemon, Shiny just gained a few levels from beating it.

Raven was visibly fuming as she released her corphish. It gurgled and foamed at Whiptail, whom Angel actually had had in a pokeball. "Your pokemon are haxzorz," Raven complained when her pokemon was thrown at her feet, x's decorating its eyes. She ran off.

Whiptail evolved into a powerful dragonite. The first thing he did was fire off a hyper beam into the sky. He flexed his arm muscles for Angel to admire as she cried and hugged him; she was just so overjoyed at his evolution.

Pete waited for a bit before he left her to faun over her pokemon. He approached the bridge and was stopped when a baritone voice sang, _"Welcome…"_

And a choir of five voices added, _"…to the Nugget Bridge!"_

"_Nugget rap remix!" _The baritone added as he stepped forward, drawing a pokeball and pointed at Pete.

"_Number one on the floor, tellin' the tale,  
Of a group of five kids who found fake nuggets on sale.  
We lure the masses with the promise of money,  
And the naïveté involved is rather funny!  
We beat your pokemon in a snap,  
Then sell them to the Rocket hiding in the back.  
So call upon your pokemon, even though you won't win,  
We will make your head spin."_

The baritone threw his pokeball, revealing a rattata. "You're kidding, right?" Pete asked as he threw his tyrogue's pokeball. "This was never in the games."

"_This is no game," _the baritone sang. His jaw dropped when his rattata was fainted before he could even order it to do anything, since tyrogue's mach punch was so fast. The fighting type punched the air in victory, and then his form was engulfed in a white glow. He became a hitmonchan, his gloved hand still raised in the air when he finished evolving. Meanwhile, the baritone gave a losing speech and stepped back:

"_I did my best, I have no regrets,  
Number two will beat you yet!" _

Pete cheered at his pokemon's evolution, the baritone ignored, as a girl stepped forward, singing:

"_Number two on the floor, a trainer with style,  
Come and play with me for a whi—"_

"Pete, what's going on?" Angel interrupted. She and Whiptail looked between the choir of five and Pete, confused looks on their faces.

"Just battling the nugget bridge trainers, who seem to be allied with Team Rocket all of a sudden."

"Oh," she said. "Let's just fly over the bridge then."

"No thanks. This twist on the game is rather…fascinating."

"_C'mon," _Angel pulled him away by the arm. "We're getting away from this singing bug. Who knows if we can catch it twice, or even more than that."

Pete sighed, knowing he couldn't argue with her. Recalling his hitmonchan, he and Angel climbed into Whiptail's back and were propelled into the sky. He looked down on the world, feeling nauseated by the sudden flight. "Is…that…?"

"Ash? Yes. He's with some blue-haired girl now."

"That would be Dawn," Pete said after he took deep gulps of air soon as Whiptail landed on the other side of the bridge. "So if we're really going according to the games, I think the next direction we need to go is east, through some more trainers, so we can get to Bill's house."

"No need. Whiptail?" Angel said cheerfully. The dragonite took to the sky again, and Pete felt his stomach lurch as they hovered for a moment. Whiptail spotted a house in the distance and flew in its direction, landing abruptly right in front of it.

Pete went off to a bush in the background, his face a sickly shade of green.

"Wonder what his problem is," Angel thought out loud, patting her dragonite's side.

"So Bill is going to give us some tickets to the ship in Vermillion City," said Pete once he returned, looking significantly better. "We just gotta help him out."

"Sounds easy enough," Angel said, returning Whiptail and thrusting the door to Bill's cottage open. Bill, a tall lanky man with curly red hair, stood with his back to them, pressing buttons on a machine. The far side of his cottage had two metal cylinders, attached by a large plastic pipe. Machinery hummed and whirled in the room.

Pete raised an eyebrow, because this was different from the games. "We're here to help you, Bill!" Angel said enthusiastically, as the door to Bill's cottage creaked and slammed shut loudly.

Thunder crackled in the distance, though the day was perfectly clear outside. "Help me, hmm? Glad to see I have new test subjects." Bill intoned.

The lights in Bill's cottage went out all at once, replaced by an eerie bluish white glow coming from the floor. Music started playing. Bill turned around, laughed evilly, and pressed a button with a hand encased by a sequined white glove. Both cylinders started to open, as Bill sang along to the music:

"_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed."_

A horde of dusclops came out of the cylinders and danced alongside Bill. They were slowly approaching the stunned heroes.

"'_Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight." _

Angel and Pete turned and left the cottage in a hurry. The door creaked and slammed behind them, shutting out the music coming from the other side completely.

"Do you mind? I'm with my girlfriend over here," a familiar voice whined from nearby. Ash returned to kissing a… latias?

Angel had wasted no time in calling out Whiptail, but Pete paused, staring. "Ew. That's a _pokemon_, dude."

"Don't judge her!" Ash said defensively.

"Pete, _c'mon_!" Angel grabbed him and the two of them went airborne upon Whiptail's back again. This time, he hovered uncertainly in the air, not knowing where to go.

Angel steered him in the direction of a cave that she'd seen as they had walked into Cerulean City last night. A powerful-looking man stood in front of the cave's entrance, crossing his arms as he saw them land. Pete promptly disappeared again with his face all green.

"You've defeated every gym in the league?" the guard asked Angel, his eyebrow raised. "With a dragonite like that, I suppose you have. There are many dangers in this cave. Be careful, okay?" He was about to step aside when a psychic force threw him several yards away, into the water close by.

"_Freedom at last!" _crowed a female voice inside Angel's head. A psychic-type pokemon, it seemed. Pete reappeared just as a strange-looking pokemon emerged from the darkness of the cave's mouth. _"Ahhh… this world is bright." _She shielded her watering eyes with a large paw.

"Is that… a mewtwo?" Pete asked uncertainly, seeing the strange color her fur was.

"_I am Mewtwentytwo, thank you very much," _the pokemon snapped. _"Team Rocket and Team Mauve teamed up to make me. I am the best of all the multi-billion dollar mew clones which should have bankrupted Team Rocket multiple times over."_

Pete's jaw dropped open. "That's the name of the game I'm in! Pokemon Mauve!"

He inspected Mewtwentytwo. Her fur was an odd color between pink and purple, so he supposed that meant that it was mauve. He'd never heard of that color before, though.

"_I can hear your thoughts, _human_. Do not judge me by my color. The scientists laughed at me. They beat me, poked and prodded me, subjected me to horrible tests. I have no mercy for any of your kind, now that I am free."_

"Why would anyone do something like that to you?" Angel protested, stepping onto a soapbox which had appeared out of nowhere. "Why, I hate people who clone an multi-billion-dollar pokemon then just _abuse _it like it's worthless or something. This is why Team Rocket is so evil, you know, Pete, Mewtwentytwo?"

"_Yeah, yeah," _Mewtwentytwo grumbled, making the soapbox disappear with a flick of her free hand. Angel stumbled, but landed gracefully. _"Well nice as this was, I can see now at least. Time for revenge…"_

The mew clone started to levitate with her psychic powers. As she flew, Whiptail started to sing in draconic:

"_Well I saw the thing comin' out of the sky  
It had the one long horn, one big eye  
I commenced to shakin' and I said 'ooh-eee'  
It looks like a purple eater to me."_

Mewtwentytwo went shock-still and floated back down to earth, listening.

"_It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
(One-eyed, one horned, flyin' purple people eater)  
A one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me." _

The mew clone scowled. _"Okay, couple things, you rude dragon. I have two eyes. No horns. I levitate, I do not fly. And I am MAUVE! Don't you ever forget that."_

She flew—err, levitated—off in a huff.

"What just happened?" Pete asked. He hadn't understood a word Whiptail had just sung.

Angel thought for a moment. "I really don't know. Let's go back to the Pokemon Center, it's getting late."

They flew the short few meters back into town, passing over Ash holding hands with yet another girl. "That's the girl from the second pokemon movie. Can't remember her name, though," Pete said in an undertone to Angel.

The Pokemon Center was only a couple feet away when Angel stopped her sidekick with a hand on his shoulder. Somewhere nearby, several people were crying. Angel did an about-face and blinked in shock. On a bench sat several girls she recognized, all bawling their eyes out.

"What happened to you all?" She asked.

Misty dabbed at her face with a tissue. "Ash left me for May."

Sitting next to her, May sniffed. "Ash left me for Dawn."

Dawn could barely talk, she was so choked up, "Ash left me for Latias."

Latias blew her snout in a napkin and pointed to the girl from the second movie. "Lati la latias."

The unnamed girl from the second movie sounded more outraged than sad, "Ash _just _left me for some OC girl!"

"There are _no_ aliens allowed in my fanfiction," Angel growled, stalking off to go find Ash, leaving Pete awkwardly standing in front of the bench filled with crying girls.

A familiar voice was singing nearby:

"_And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf, I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me, I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told you from the start  
I'm only gonna break break your break break your—"_

Ash stopped singing when he saw Angel banish his newest girlfriend back to where she came from. "Hey!" He exclaimed, before he got a good look at her face.

"Hey," his tone softened. "You're so very beautiful. Sorry for yelling at you earlier. Want to go back to the cape and make out? You know Ash and Mary Sue are perfect soulmates."

To her credit, Angel looked disgusted. "My dragonite knows hyper beam. Don't make him use it on you," she growled. Whiptail growled as well, willing to do it.

Ash kicked up a cloud of dust, he was gone so fast. Angel smiled after him, before returning Whiptail and setting off to go find Pete. He was hugging Latias back at the bench. They parted as Angel approached, and she watched as Latias shyly looked at him sideways, a blush on her cheeks.

_I'm not jealous... _Angel had to tell herself as the pokemon spotted her and flew off with a squeak. She loosened her hands, which had curled into fists. "What a day," she commented to Pete.

He nodded, following as she led the way toward the Pokemon Center. That is, until they both got stuck a handful of steps away from it. Pete looked down, seeing his sneakers had disappeared into what looked like a pit of black tar. Angel noticed the same thing, as she was stuck in the tar as well. She gave a frightened scream, trying to scrabble away with little luck. She just sunk faster.

Angel whimpered. "N-no. I'm too young!"

"What's going on?" Pete demanded, trying to stay calm.

"We're falling into a plot hole, Pete!" Angel's renewed thrashing just make her sink to her waist. "No one can help us now. We may not come out…ever."

Eventually, the blackness engulfed them both. Then wind rushed past them, as our heroes began to fall deeper into the plot hole…

* * *

Trainer: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos  
Pokemon: Whiptail/Male/Level 55, Lightfire/Female/Level 5, Princess/Female/Level 10, Shiny/…Unknown…/Level 7, and Beautiful/female/Level 30

Trainer: Peter of the Unknown Last Name  
Pokemon: Rogue/Male/Level 10 and Hitmonchan/Male/Level 20

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own pokemon; that right goes to Nintendo. I also do not own, in order of appearance: "Perfect Day" by Hoku, "The Final Countdown" by Europe, "Thriller" by Michael Jackson, "The Purple People Eater" by Sheb Wooley, and "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz. The Nugget Rap Remix is mine, no stealing... not that I think any of you will.

**Moral: **Music distracts stories. Ash isn't really a heartbreaker, but he's got too many girls to choose from. And Team Rocket would be bankrupt if they made enough mew clones to name one Mewtwentytwo.


	5. The Twist

A/N: So I found this on my computer, just waiting for an upload. No soapbox this time, just… don't add aliens to your fanfictions, okay? Err, I mean, special capitalized Governments that are evil for no reason.

**Chapter 5  
In Which Angel and Pete Learn That, in Soviet Quasar, Pokemon Train YOU!**

_Suethor thought she had a wonderful idea for a plot twist one day… _

After what seemed an eternity of falling through a soundless, black pit, Angel and Pete landed on solid ground. Pete gasped as he was crushed under the weight of Angel and her backpack.

"Look Yeliah, new humans!" someone called from nearby. The voice was squeaky and touched with a slight slur, making it hard to understand. Angel looked up to see two creatures bending over her and Pete, tentacles grabbing at the pokeballs at her waist.

She tried to snatch back her pokemon, but the creatures had pulled their tentacles away too quickly. "Those are my pokemon!" she said in outrage. "And like I've been saying for the last two chapters, there are _no _aliens allowed in my fanfiction!"

However, all that came out of her mouth was, "Ang! Angel angel! Annnnnnnnn!"

The aliens didn't seem to understand her at all. "Uh Angel… you're crushing me…" Pete managed to gasp. Instead, he'd merely stated "Peter…peterpie." However, Angel understood and got to her feet, brushing dust off her legs and glaring down at the aliens who'd proceeded to liberate Pete of his own pokeballs.

The aliens were about three feet tall and scaled green, with numerous eyes that each blinked at their own pace. They had big purple lips and slits for nostrils, as well as two stunted arms and at least ten tentacles that they balanced on. One had a scar over its cheek and the other did not. They wore no clothes, but their featureless bodies didn't seem to need them. It was obvious that wherever Angel and Pete had landed, it was a better described place than where they'd left.

Other than the aliens, their surroundings seemed perfectly normal… if you didn't count the huge mountain in the distance with what appeared to be a castle made of onyx stone at its peak. Dark gray clouds swirled around that area, but the sky was bright and clear above Angel and the rest. It looked like they were in a big city, similar to Cerulean; standing in front of what could have been a Pokemon Center, had it not had a big illuminated sign of a human on it instead of a red cross.

The aliens released all of Angel and Pete's pokemon. "Welcome to Quasar!" said one of the squeaky-voiced aliens, the one with the scar. "We are so glad to have you all! I am Xela and this is Yeliah. We will be your guides."

Each pokemon was looking around, confused. "What's going on?" Whiptail was the first to recover. It seemed like he was speaking English now, instead of draconic. "What…are you?"

"We are Quasarians!" the other alien, Yeliah, exclaimed. "And you are our newest human trainers! It looks like you've got two fine humans on your hands… well, maybe one fine one and an average one. But that's okay! We'll guide you into great soldiers of the Resistance!"

"I think you have this backward," Rogue said. "You see, we pokemon are trained by humans. Not the other way around."

"The new ones are always so confused," Xela said, shaking its head. "You've been living a lie, my pokemon friend. You see, here in Quasar, we guides help you pokemon reach your full potential through training with humans. Just between you and me…" All its numerous eyes did a very obvious shift from left to right, as if looking for eavesdroppers. "…humans aren't that bright. That's why it takes six pokemon to train one human."

"Whiptail," Angel spoke in draconic, hoping her dragonite would still understand. "Ask what these aliens are doing, messing around with _Undeniably Awesome_."

It had worked, thankfully, because the pokemon obediently asked. "No, dear friend, this is _Awesome Undeniably_. Don't worry, you're still in the right place," Yeliah explained. "Now then, let's take a look at what species of humans you all will train."

Yeliah pulled out a blue device and pointed it first at Pete, then at Angel. "Hmm… seems we have a Peterpie and an Angelbird. Both level 10. The Angelbird is a really rare member of the Sue family. Part dragon. The Peterpie… well at least it will evolve quickly."

"What's going on?" Pete asked, thoroughly confused.

"I think we found out what happens to characters that fall through plot holes," Angel answered with a sigh. She rolled her shoulders, and was amazed to find a little extra weight there. She glanced behind her and gasped. "I have wings!"

She flexed two very pretty white wings, which gave her the appearance of an angel. Pete gasped, just noticing them as well. Angel gasped, just noticing that Pete had two furry antennas growing out of his forehead. She pointed at them.

"It would appear your humans are just now discovering their Quasarian enhancements," said one of the aliens, though by that point Angel had lost track of who was Xela and who was Yeliah. "Give them some time. Now let's see… most of you are going to train the Angelbird. Good, it will need some work. Follow us. We'll lead you to your quarters and then you can speak to the Chief about your assignments."

"Hold on a second," Whiptail held up a paw. It seemed he'd been silently elected leader of the pokemon, seeing as he was much farther along in level than the rest. "You're pressing us into service?"

"For a good cause!" the alien exclaimed. "You see, we are amassing a large group of humans to fight and take down the evil Government!"

"Government?" the dragonite repeated. "Why are you trying to take down a special capitalized Government?"

"Because it's a body of despicable people bent on being evil and… despicable. Now, follow us!"

Whiptail and Beautiful exchanged glances. "Better do as they say," the milotic murmured, curling her tail around Shiny so the magikarp didn't have to flop around, trying to move. "Maybe they'll give a hint as to how we can escape this backward place."

"I don't think I want to leave," Rogue said. "We're finally in charge here."

The eevee confidentially followed the two aliens, his head held high. After a pause, the rest of the pokemon followed, while Angel and Pete dragged behind, each still puzzled over their wings and antennas.

"So you two were just waiting for us to appear, then?" Whiptail questioned as they went to a building on the other side of the city, which was only a few yards from where they'd been. They stood inside a small space with a bed and a few plush pillows—apparently the place they were supposed to sleep in. Princess tested one of the pillows by laying on it, yawning sleepily.

"We are newly released from the Government's evil and despicable hold on our bodies. So we were waiting for two humans to show up. It doesn't take long really… a lot of humans fall into plot holes and end up here. It is lucky for the Resistance, because we are almost ready to attack the Government," said the alien with the scar, Xela.

"What happens when the government is overthrown?" Hitmonchan questioned.

"Capital Government," Yeliah corrected. "Once we overthrow the Government all will be sunshine and happiness and _Awesome Undeniably _can end. Now, let us meet the Chief."

They went to a building also close by, where a fat alien sat in a chair almost double his height. "Ah, Xela, Yeliah, I see you have acquired two new humans. The female looks to be a Sue, very nice specimen," he filed through some papers on the desk in front of him with his tentacles. "Talk to Leahcar to get a teleport to Ash Mountain. I want you two to help on the front lines."

Both aliens gasped, but nodded anyway. "Yes, Chief, right away," they said in unison and ushered the pokemon and humans to the house next door. Another alien greeted them with an abra by her side. A red haired boy was cleaning the floor in the background, mostly ignored.

"Leahcar, we are here to get a teleport to Ash Mountain," said Xela. Leahcar's eyes bulged in shock.

"Sending rookies to the front lines…" she muttered under her breath as the abra did his job and teleported them all at once. The land was noticeably darker here, the soil blackened, the sky swirling with angry clouds. It appeared they were on one side of a rather large arena, a large flat area with the obvious lines of separation painted on it, with some aliens on the other side. They were the bad aliens apparently. It wasn't like the humans had any idea what was going on.

Angel watched as one of the "bad" aliens crossed the arena, shaking its tentacles wildly. "A Government agent approaches!" Yeliah squeaked. "Quick, send out your humans to combat it!"

As the bad alien came closer, it was obvious that he was with the Government. The t-shirt that read "GOVERNMENT" across it in big bold letters kinda gave it away.

"Quick, Peter! Uh, tackle it," Rogue said, reacting the quickest. Peter glanced back at his pokemon with an 'are you kidding?' written across his face. The eevee gave him a smug look and indicated that his trainer better get a move-on with a wave of his paw.

Peter prepared to charge, figuring there was no real harm in trying to get used to the rules of his new world. He rolled his shoulders and leapt forward toward the alien, getting entangled in its tentacles. "Oh no! The government agent is using wrap! Quick, send in your Angelbird!" Yeliah exclaimed.

"Err Angel. I have an idea," Whiptail said. He communicated it to Angel in Draconic, earning a nod. She walked over to the struggling pair and grabbed a hold of the alien's t-shirt, ripping it right off his back. The alien immediately released Peter and got to its tentacles, baffled.

"Hooray! Your humans emerge victorious," Xela said with an approving nod. "Oh, what's this…?"

Peter was evolving! His form was captured in a white glow, quickly transforming his strange new antennas into a green shell that turned him into a giant pod, covering everything but his face. "Uh, ew," Angel said, making a disgusted face. "Peter, you look totally like a bug right now."

"Apparently I am a bug," he said, trying to move. He ended up on his side, motionless. "A little help? Please?"

That was about the time they were beset by more Government aliens. Obviously the key to their Government affiliation was the t-shirts they wore, as the last alien Angel and Peter had fought had joined their side after his t-shirt was gone. Now their team was down a set of hands, and Angel should have been quickly overwhelmed, fighting three aliens on her own.

But instead, she was an amazing fighter, removing all three t-shirts and receiving limited scattered advice from her pokemon. Everything seemed okay. That is, until an abra appeared and waved at them from the other side of the arena before teleporting in an alien that had to be at least forty feet tall.

"It's the Government's president!" Yeliah gasped in dismay. "We must get out of here before he turns us all into his slaves!"

The president had several t-shirts coiled in one of his tentacles. Yeliah, Xela, and the aliens Angel had freed earlier started to quiver in fear as the president started to slither forward. It was time for the big battle to end all battles, and Angel was prepared to try.

Peter, on the other hand, was still lying on his side, facing away from the alien president. "What's going on?" he asked. He was, of course, ignored.

All of a sudden, everything froze. Angel, Peter, the pokemon, and the aliens became still as statues as a human appeared in a swirl of flame. She was like a whirlwind of description—not her description however, but the potential of others'.

This mystery woman took a look at what was happening and pulled a book out of thin air, flipping through it quickly. "What…" she muttered, brow furrowing as she cast a glance at the alien president. "This has got to be the strangest plot twist I have _ever _seen." She shook her head and snapped the book closed in one brisk motion and waved her hand, causing Angel and Peter to stir back to life. Another wave removed Angel's wings and Peter's pod.

"You two are coming with me," the woman said. "In a moment. I have to deal with this." She continued to motion toward their surroundings, erasing the aliens from existence one-by-one and returning each pokemon to their pokeballs individually.

It seemed the characters were waking up slowly. Angel watched the work in progress and eventually gasped. "You're an author! But…"

"Not Suethor. I'm Flamewind." The author in question opened the book again and brandished a pen she created out of nowhere.

"You're not described as well as I thought an author would be," Peter said skeptically. He was testing his arms and legs to make sure everything was working properly.

"Purposefully," Flamewind said with a shrug. "So I have to talk to Suethor some, because you know there's a problem if your grandauthor has to step in."

She scribbled something in her book, creating a circle of wood behind her, which was filled with a golden light. For a second, her expression grew pained and she erased something. The circle became two lines stretching far into the sky, but still retaining that glow. "Good enough," the author sighed. "You two, go into the portal. It'll take you back to _Undeniably Awesome_."

"Is it…safe?" Peter asked.

"Certainly. Look, I'll go with you. I want to drag this self-insert on for as long as possible."

The two characters and their grandauthor walked into the portal together. As they did, their surroundings became a bright swirl of gold, red, and white as it felt like they were freefalling…upward. Flamewind was grinning, having given all three of them wings momentarily to make it look like they were flying.

"What's going to happen next, Flamewind?" Angel asked, curiosity overwhelming her at the possibility of knowing what was in store for her for the rest of her journey.

But Flamewind merely shrugged. "I'm going to advise Suethor to have your Final Epic Battle soon. You see, Mary Sue stories can end after a chapter or drag on forever. But it would be good practice to just have… an ending."

"But I don't want my story to end—eep!" Angel exclaimed with surprise as they were suddenly lying on a sidewalk, looking like normal humans again. Around them, buildings were on fire, and Flamewind was gone. They had to figure out where to go from here. It didn't hurt that there was a piece of paper lying on Angel's foot that read: _'Silph Co. building, you can't miss it. Welcome to Saffron City. :)'_

* * *

Guide: Xela  
Trainers: Whiptail/Male/Level 55, Lightfire/Female/Level 5, Princess/Female/Level 10, Shiny/…Unknown…/Level 7, and Beautiful/female/Level 30  
Human: Angelica Mary Sue Dracos

Guide: Yeliah  
Trainers: Rogue/Male/Level 10 and Hitmonchan/Male/Level 20  
Human: Peter of the Unknown Last Name


	6. The End

**Chapter 6  
In Which a Final Epic Battle Occurs**

"What does she mean, we can't miss the Sliph Co. building?" Angel questioned.

"Probably because it's right behind us."

"Oh."

Still pristine, unlike the other buildings around them that were on fire, the tall building read in big, bold letters: **Sliph Co. building, home of the Final Epic Battle**.

"So this is it, huh," Peter said.

"Guess so. Let's go."

"Wait. Angel, I wanted to say…"

"Yes?"

Peter blushed. "You're the coolest nonexistent computer-011100001-related character I've ever met."

"Thanks," she said with a blink. "Wait; did you just say what I think you just said?"

As her eyes narrowed at him, he blushed even harder. "I-I didn't mean it as an insult or anything, it's just you're a video game character and I…"

"No," she interrupted. "Let me try. 134697456. Whoa."

"Do you think Suethor rolled her head across the keyboard for that one?"

Angel shrugged. "Maybe. Now, shall we do our Final Epic Battle?"

"Isn't there something you want to tell me?" he stalled, looking at her hopefully.

"Oh," she said, blinking. "Well, I mean, I could have found 134697456 plain, disinteresting boys to be my sidekick… but I think you're the best one for the job."

"Aw, shucks," he said.

A man wearing the traditional black uniform with a red R of Team Rocket poked his head out of one of the Sliph Co. windows. "Hey down there! Are you two done passively insulting each other? We're all in here waiting to fight you, after all," he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth to be easily heard.

"Yep, we're coming!" Angel called.

"Okay! I'll get all the guys ready," the Rocket said, disappearing back into the building.

"Such a nice guy," she said as they entered the building. "So…where do we go?"

"Traditionally, we have to fight our way through about 134697456 Rockets to get a card key, then 134697456 more before fighting the rival, and finally Giovanni."

"That's a lot of Rockets," she commented.

"Well not one in all uh… 134697456 times 2 of the Rockets ever decides to heal his pokemon and come after us. We should be fine."

"Don't you mean 269394912?"

"Whatever. 134697456 is a good number."

"Uh, hi guys," said a Rocket. He too was wearing the usual Rocket uniform. "Are you ready to like… battle yet?" he held a pokeball hopefully.

"Yeah, sure," said Angel in a distracted tone. "Go, Beautiful!" the milotic burst from her pokeball and beat the Rocket's pokemon so fast it's barely worth describing the battle to you. So it won't be described.

They took two steps and another Rocket appeared, looking exactly the same as the first. And so it went for a numerous amount of battles. "You'd think she would run out of PP," said Peter.

"Pee pee? C'mon, Pete. She doesn't fight with pee pee."

"No, no, PP. You know that acronym that nobody knows what it stands for but limits how often a pokemon can use an attack?"

"I've never heard of that before," she said, eyebrows scrunching. "So how many of these guys do I need to beat?"

"134697456."

"We're going to be a while."

So Angel fought 134697456 Rockets, all identical and nameless. She and Pete wondered how exactly so many men could be stuffed in the same uniform and look the same, and even forgo their names too. Such was the logic of the pokemon universe, however.

And then a voice said, "You know, fighting 134…err, lots of people in a row and succeeding is only cool when it's a challenge."

Turning around in a swivel chair that had suddenly appeared, Flamewind crossed her arms and gave a sardonic look at the 256th Rocket that Angel had defeated. "Flamewind!" Pete gasped. "Are you here to save us?"

The author shrugged. "Kinda," she said. "I was more here to see how Suethor does with her Final Epic Battle. I told her there needed to be a wind up and a challenge as you two fight to finish the story. Maybe kill someone off that will make poor lil readers cry. And what do I see? You two fighting… what was that number again?"

"134697456 Rockets," Pete and Angel supplied at the same time.

"One hundred thirty-four million, six hundred ninty-seven thousand, four hundred fifty-six Rockets," she corrected.

"That's a big mouthful, isn't it?"

"Tell me when an author could feasibly use a number that high."

"Uh…"

"Plus, you're fighting Rockets. This is a cause for concern too," she said, snapping her fingers. A real rocket appeared next to her, its fuse lit. "What do you think will happen if you play with one of these?"

The rocket launched itself, the pointed tip getting stuck in the ceiling. "Oops," Flamewind said as it exploded, leaving a large hole behind. The two characters edged away from her slowly.

"Anyway, I guess what I was trying to get across with this self-insert is this…" the author said, clapping her hands. Their surroundings blurred.

Angel felt a sudden change in the very core of her being. She stood up a little bit straighter. Her hair became more ordinary, her eyes less orb-like, more human. Makeup rained from her face, disappearing into nothingness, leaving her looking more like a 10 year-old girl. She was… plain.

And afraid. Her heart quickened its pace to a staccato thumping in her chest as she found herself moving slowly into what looked like a board room, set with several chairs as well as a polished desk. By her side was her loyal sidekick, Pete, who was pretty much the same. Their glances met. She saw trust and confidence in the depth of his eyes, well earned through a long journey to this point. Together they stopped in the middle of the room, watching the high-backed chair, its occupant turned away from them.

"Giovanni! We have come to stop your nefarious Team Mauve plans and to bring you to justice!" Angel said.

A feminine chuckle lit the air as the chair slowly swiveled around to reveal… Mewtwentytwo. The clone's face was drawn back in a grin, her paws steepled. "_Giovanni? I took care of him already. Now I control Team Mauve! Now I will control the world!"_

"No!" Pete gasped. "We can't let you do that!"

"_You and what army, little man?"_

"The army of us," Angel said confidently. "But, Mewtwentytwo, first. Don't you want to just live like a normal pokemon? You don't have to do this."

The clone full-on laughed, before hitting the girl with a psychic blast which knocked her into the far wall. Angel got to her feet with a moan, feeling her sight swimming. It was a low blow, for a pokemon to attack a human. Unheard of in modern society, yet here was a pokemon who levitated over the desk, looming over them, her paws glowing with mauve energy. _"This world is MINE! I was created for this moment, to make the world BURN! You want to stop me? You will be the first to die!"_

Angel released her strongest pokemon first. Whiptail the dragonite roared, flaring his wings in challenge. _"Wait, isn't this the purple people eater?" _he asked, pausing mid-pose.

"_I told you. I. Am. MAUVE!"_ she screamed, hitting him with a ball of psychic energy. It exploded, leaving a char mark on the carpet around Whiptail's feet. The dragonite himself was fine, he merely shook off the blow and growled as he powered up a ball of pure energy.

In the meantime, Pete released his eevee, Rogue. The shaggy-furred pokemon looked around, eyes wide. _"Oh finally, I get to see one of these," _he said, voice filled with glee.

Whiptail fired his hyper beam, blowing a hole right through the back of Sliph Co. as he cut a wide swath of destruction where Mewtwentytwo hovered. When their eyes adjusted, they saw the clone in the same place, having sustained serious burns all over the front of her body. The psychic shield she'd kept around herself for protection had kept her from being annihilated like the rubble while framed her form on all sides, but now it was gone.

"_How dare you," _she said menacingly as she hovered toward Whiptail. The dragonite had needed a moment to recover and catch his breath from such a devastating attack, but soon he stood upright again, squaring off against the clone.

Rogue attempted to tackle her, succeeding only in getting flicked to the side like a rag doll before he could make contact. He cried out in pain as his small form hit the far wall of the room.

Mewtwentytwo balled her paws into fists and raised them, before clearing the distance between her and Whiptail in a flash. The dragonite was psychically thrown downward with all the might the clone possessed, the impact sending him through three stories of the building. Angel yelled down to her pokemon, "You can do it, Whiptail! You're the only pokemon we have that can stand up to her!"

Meanwhile, Pete knelt next to his pokemon. Rogue was obviously not the most enthusiastic of eevees, but he was still a good pokemon and Pete's first. "Don't leave us now," the boy said, gently stroking the pokemon's cheek as he struggled to breathe. "I know you must be so taken advantage of as an eevee. But you fought back against all the stereotypes. I really respect that."

Rogue, for the first time in his short life, realized he held affection in his heart for another being, and gently licked Pete's hand. A white glow suffused his body.

"Oh, my! Angel!"

"Kinda saving the world over here," she said crossly.

In actuality, she was just watching as her dragonite and Mewtwentytwo continued to destroy more of the Sliph Co. building. By that point, they had caused severe structural damage around the center floor, where they traded punch for punch, evenly matched but both exhausted. Then, the building started to crumble.

Whiptail's first thought was for his trainer. He took flight and surged upward, where Angel and Pete were white with fear. He grasped first his trainer, then her sidekick, who cradled his new, purring, espeon close to his chest. They flew out the hole that he'd made with his first hyper beam, watching as the Sliph Co. building collapsed with a mighty roar of shattering glass and collapsing steel.

Mewtwentytwo's first thought was of nothing but her plans for Team Mauve. Unfortunately, those were in a vault on a floor below the one she'd been fighting Whiptail. She was crushed in the collapse, a victim ultimately of her own greed.

"Think she's dead?" Angel asked as they hovered there. Her dragonite nodded once in reply.

"_There's no coming back from that," _he said in Draconic.

She smiled widely. "I did it! I saved the day!" She punched the air victoriously as her exhausted dragon—the true hero—landed on a mostly intact building close by.

"_You sure did," _Rogue snickered. He jumped out of Pete's arms as the boy suddenly flinched.

"I feel… strange…" he said, looking down at his hand. Slowly, the digital bits connecting him together were fading into nothingness.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Pete said. He knelt and hugged Rogue, before turning to Angel.

"I'll miss you," she said simply. "You're like, my first boyfriend or something. There's no forgetting that stuff."

They waved to each other, and he vanished.

Angel's shoulders drooped as she looked over the ruined cityscape of Saffron City. The day was saved, but her companion was gone, and her journey at an end. She didn't realize how bittersweet this moment would truly be until she got there.

"You see? That's how you finish a story," she could hear Flamewind murmuring in the background to another, younger author. "Now, go ahead, give her an HEA. Stands for Happily Ever After."

* * *

Several years later, an adult Angel stood overlooking the now-restored Saffron City. She and Whiptail came to this spot every year, hoping that Pete would return so they could go on another adventure. But Pokemon Mauve was done, and every year they returned home sadly.

Angel had decided to put her skills to the test in the Pokemon Academy, earning the right to someday become a professor in her own right. To spend her life with dragon-type pokemon was her ultimate goal, and it seemed she would someday have her wish.

"Hey," said a male voice behind her.

"Pete?" Angel gasped, eyeing the man before her. He smiled, showing the hint of dimples as he nodded.

"My… how you've grown," she said, eyebrows furrowing as she looked up at him.

He winked at her. You see, while Angel grew into the beautiful woman everyone expected her to be—the perfect dime—Pete had become handsome, somewhat like the ugly duckling transforming into a beautiful swan. The two of them eyed each other as equals for the first time.

"Want to go get coffee or something? I gotta tell you about this new game, Pokemon Extremely-Obscure-Color-That-Nobody's-Ever-Heard-A bout-Before."

"Sure," Angel said, blushing. Their hands linked.

* * *

"Undeniably Awesome, no?" asked Suethor.

The reviews certainly said otherwise.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: And done. :) Not much here to explain. Type out your numbers in most situations or they will look like an eyesore. Write twists to your plot that your readers won't expect (did you expect Mewtwentytwo to come back? Eh...maybe you did. Try to be twisty, at the very least.)

Something I learned from writing this story: I'm definitely not as humorous as I was in 2006. Looking back at the first chapter of this, I was like, "How did I even think of that stuff?" Anyway, hope you've enjoyed the story, even with all its aliens.


End file.
